memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Echoes from the Past
}} Echoes From the Past was a 1994 Star Trek: The Next Generation video game for the Sega Genesis game system. The same game was also released as Future's Past on the SNES. This is a adventure game featuring strategy and puzzle-solving elements. The game was released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Sega Genesis and the Sega Game Gear. Summary It takes place in the Star Trek universe, spanning Federation space and the Romulan Neutral Zone, and centers on the appearance of the Integrated Field Derandomizer, an artifact machine of unknown origin that, as its name suggests, allows its user to reshape matter and energy. It culminates in the IFD Trials, three tests undertaken by representatives of any races that are present when the Trials are held, and failure would mean the destruction of the Federation and the enslavement of countless worlds by the Federation's enemies. The game begins with the (NCC-1701-D) in orbit around a red giant star near the edge of the Neutral Zone (the star adversely affects Romulan sensors, rendering the Enterprise undetectable). They are monitoring the border in response to increased Romulan activity; the Romulans recently lost contact with a vessel patrolling the Neutral Zone. Starfleet had agreed to assist in any investigation attempt as a sign of goodwill. The Romulans refuse the aid, and prefer to handle things on their own, which naturally prompts Starfleet to increase border patrols. Immediately upon beginning play, the Enterprise receives a distress signal, broadcasting on all frequencies. It was sent out by one Dr. T'Laris, a Vulcan geologist stationed on a planet in the Codis Mu system, and in the message she notes that her dig site was recently attacked by Romulans, and that the assailants are still present. The Enterprise responds to her plea for help and sets a course to her dig site. As the game progresses, the player learns more about the missing Romulan vessel's mission, and of the IFD. The Enterprise also makes contact with an alien race known as the Chodak, hostile mollusk-like creatures who constantly accost the Enterprise as it traverses known space gathering clues about the IFD. There are also mentions of a now-extinct race called the Senatorious who were the last race to possess the IFD; the reason it resurfaced is because the Senatorious understood that they'd been using the IFD for their own benefit at the cost of all other races, and judiciously decided to send it ten thousand years into the future, in the hopes that civilizations then could put the IFD to use for the mutual benefit of all races. There is one more race, the gaunt Eunacians, which are encountered only once and, after the Enterprise repairs their ship, tell Jean-Luc Picard of the IFD Trials and the Eunacians' intention to participate. However, with their ship crippled, and the rest of their race residing in the Gamma Quadrant, they entrust the Federation with recovery of the IFD, and its judicious use. The game plays as an episode of the series does, in that the player communicates with members of the crew and interacts with them in a variety of ways. In game areas include the main bridge, transporter room, conference room, alien ships, and planet surfaces. The main bridge offers a large amount of interactivity. Here the player can interact with each crew member, interviewing them to gain knowledge for the mission and to solicit opinions on how to proceed. The bridge has a variety of terminals, including the Conn, communications, engineering, the main computer, and access to the transporter room and conference room. The engineering terminal gives the player control over ship repair duties, in a similar style to the PC game A Final Unity. The main computer offers a material to research for missions, and general information about the Star Trek universe. The Conn is the ship's navigational control and is where the player plots course and speed to various game destinations. In the conference room the player is briefed with the crew regarding how to proceed at various points throughout the story. When the player goes to the transporter room, planning to beam to a destination, they can choose their crew to bring along. Each crew member has stats that decide how effective he will be at certain tasks, such as tactical, technical, strength and health. Choosing a selection of characters that target the mission goals can make the gameplay much easier. At the destination, the player has individual access to each character and their inventory. The phaser, tricorder, and various specialized devices (such as medical equipment) are used in the game to interact with the environment. In-game events are played out through conversations on the main bridge viewscreen, in-person on away missions, and via short in-game animated cinematics. The game's intro mimics the intro of television series. References Characters :Baldwin • Beverly Crusher • Chan • Comte • Data • Deanna Troi • Dyer • Finch • Gandquist • Geordi La Forge • Hilioko • Jean-Luc Picard • Kosoy • Lamb • Ong • Radny • Ruth • Sarond • Seezar • • Terplak • T'Laris • Unwin • William Riker • Wood Robert April • Christopher Pike • James T. Kirk • Rachel Garrett • Shakespeare Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • ''Haatona'' Locations :Codis Nu VI • Codis Zeta V • Oriens Alpha IV • Oriens Delta • Oriens Gamma IIIB • Pintor Alpha VIII • Neutral Zone • Tytris Iota IV • Verinator • Verinator Beta IIIA • Verinator Delta V • Verinator Gamma VIE Hobson Delta II • Gourami sector • Narendra system • Labarre • France • Earth • Europe • Mars • Utopia Planitia Yards • Earth Station McKinley • Antares Ship Yards • San Francisco Yards • Mutara sector Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Eunacian • Human • Klingon • Romulan Borg • Senatorious States and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan High Command Science and classification :artificial heart • orbit • scanner • star chart Ranks and titles :archaeologist • captain • doctor Other reference captain's log • shore leave • month • day • distress signal Quotes Captain's Log. It has been two days since Starfleet stopped our shore leave on Hobson Delta II. The crew is covering up their disappointment well as we return, once again, to the edge of the Neutral Zone which the Romulans have been threatening to cross. Romulan High Command claimed that a research team disappeared near the Neutral Zone over a month ago. As a gesture of goodwill, Starfleet offered to assist in their search, but the Romulans declined, citing security reasons. Three days ago, they asked for permission to search for their team in Federation Space. Needless to say, Starfleet refused. Given the sensitive nature of the region, the Enterprise has been sent to monitor their search. We are currently in orbit around the star Oriens Delta, using its unusually high magnetic field to hide the Enterprise from Romulan scanners. While the crew is unaware of our orders, most are quite capable of reading a star chart. They know where we are. ''Distress signal. Broadcast all Frequencies: I am Dr. T'Laris, archaeologist of the United Federation of Planets. I am working at ruins on Codis Nu VI. I have just detected a Romulan ship in orbit around the planet. Repeat. Romulans have been detected at Codis Nu VI. I am in need of Starfleet assistance.' Appendices Images echoes from the Past.jpg entDSega.jpg radny.jpg sarond.jpg sS Nakatomi.jpg Connections Timeline External link * * category:computer games